


Steak And Something On The Side

by profdanglais



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Smut, Steak and Blow Job Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdanglais/pseuds/profdanglais
Summary: When Emma’s boyfriend makes an insulting proposal on Valentine’s Day her roommate is there for her. The hot roommate she secretly has a thing for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by the Discord chat regarding a certain “holiday” celebrated on the 14th of March (look it up).
> 
> I'm posting it here because Part 2 is on its way tomorrow, in honour of the Day itself.

Emma slammed the door to their apartment with a resounding bang, startling her roommate from his light doze on the sofa. 

“Something wrong, love?” he asked her, blinking sleepily. 

She glared at him, wishing his eyes would stop being so damn blue. “Just assholes,” she replied. “Asshole men and their asshole ways and their stupid asshole entitlement bullshit dickholery.” 

“Dickholery? Is that a word?”

“It is now,” she fumed. “It’s the only word that fits.” 

He stood from the sofa, stretching, his shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of toned stomach. Emma’s scowl deepened. After the night she’d had, she really didn’t need Killian being so sexy all over the place. 

“Have you heard of Steak and Blow Job Day?” she blurted. 

He flushed, scratching behind his ear in that sickeningly adorable way he had. 

“Er— yes, actually,” he replied. 

“Have you ever celebrated it?”

“Um— I feel like I’d be taking my life in my hands by answering that, love. Why don’t you sit down and put your feet up, and I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” 

That sounded wonderful, but Emma shook her head. She’d had such high hopes for Walsh, the first guy who’d actually bothered to take her out for Valentine’s Day, but after he’d oh-so-casually dropped Steak and BJ Day into the conversation, with the very strong implication that he’d be expecting that in a month’s time, she had stormed out of the restaurant and now was decidedly not in the mood to be dealing with her unrequited lust for her roommate of three months. Certainly not when he was being sweet and offering her cocoa, looking at her with those blue eyes and making her wish he wasn’t such a dog, out every night, home late. Though come to think of it—

“I’m surprised you’re home so early. Didn’t you have a date tonight?”

“Robin and Will and the pub dartboard can hardly be described as a date, I fear,” he said. “And if I’m honest, Valentine’s Day makes me a bit sad. It’s just a day, but one that’s somehow been contrived into something that just makes women feel insecure and inadequate, and I hate to see that. I mean, look at you. You had a date, but it didn’t go well, and now you’re home alone and sad. The women at the pub tonight didn’t have dates, and now they’re home alone and sad. What’s the bloody point?”

“You could have taken one home with you. Then she wouldn’t be alone, or presumably sad.” 

“Thanks for the backhanded compliment, love, but I’d prefer not to pull a woman just because she’s desperate to be with anyone but herself this evening. And anyway, I’m not in the mood.” 

“Why not?” None of her business, she knew, but she was still angry and feeling reckless. 

He shrugged. “Just not feeling like faking it tonight, that’s all.”

“Why would you have to fake it?” 

He sighed. “Please don’t press me on this, Emma. If you don’t want the hot chocolate, I think I’ll just go to bed.” 

She could tell he was hiding something, even without her superpower his body language was screaming it. She was angry and reckless, done with Walsh, and tired of pretending she didn’t want him. She was ready to burn all her bridges, to cut Killian out of her life if he didn’t want her back, and if he did…

He moved past her, heading for his bedroom, and she grabbed his arm. He turned, his eyes widening at the look on her face before darkening with sudden arousal as he sucked in his breath. That was all she needed. Fisting her hand in his shirtfront, she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him. For a moment he stood frozen, then he plunged his hand into her hair and kissed her back, leaving her breathless and panting when they broke apart several long minutes later. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” he said. “But what the hell was that, Swan?”

“I wanted to,” she said. “I have wanted to kiss you since the day we met.” 

“Fucking hell, love, why didn’t you say anything? I’ve wanted the same thing. It’s been a bloody torment watching you date that wanker Walsh. He was never good enough for you.”

“Well, that’s done now. The truth is, when he mentioned Steak and Blow Job Day I got pissed, not even so much because the whole idea is a load of misogynistic bull crap, but because I knew that if there was any guy I wanted steak and blow jobs with it wasn’t him. It was you.” 

He laughed. “Coming from you, Emma Swan, those are romantic sentiments indeed. If I say I would absolutely be down for steak and blow jobs with you, will you promise not to punch me?” 

“I promise. There are much better things I want to do with you.” 

“You’re on, love.” 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Steak and BJ Day everyone! I hope you all have plans to mark the occasion as it deserves.
> 
> Full disclosure: Much of this chapter was written while I was tipsy on tea cocktails. I hope you enjoy the results.

On the morning of March 14th Emma awoke to the tickly sensation of scruff on her neck, travelling downwards over her breasts and across her belly, its destination not hard to divine.

“Wha-- what are you doing?” she asked, ending the question on a breathy moan as Killian’s tongue found her clit.

“Steak and Blow Job Day, remember?” he murmured against her sensitive flesh.

“This-- oh, God-- this isn’t a blow job, Killian.”

“Semantics. And anyway, if you’re going to suck my cock, I get to lick your cunt. Fair’s fair, love.”

“Mmmm, well, when you put it like that, do continue.”

“Oh, I intend to.” He dove back in, licking deep through her folds with evident enthusiastic enjoyment. Emma let her head fall back against the pillows and her legs fall wide apart, lifting her hips against his mouth and marvelling at this turn of fortune.

He was so fucking good at fucking, whether with his mouth or his fingers or his cock, whatever he used the results were stunning. She’d had more orgasms in the past month with Killian than in the whole of the 28 years and 8 months that had gone before him. A _lot_ more.

She was falling hard and fast for him, and he made no secret of the fact that he was all but gone for her. It was terrifying, but at the same time Emma couldn’t help feeling that a man who considered going down on her a privilege, who hummed in delight against her clit as he sucked it between his lips, who told her she tasted like nectar even after she’d spent the past twelve hours in her car staking out a skip, that was a man to hold on to.

He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue before pressing down hard on it, nipping it lightly with his teeth and sending her flying to the stars. She was still gasping for air, the cosmos whirling through her mind, when she felt his cock pressing into her, filling her up, stroking against her still-stimulated flesh at the precise angle he knew she loved. It stole her breath again, made her head spin and her skin tingle and left her helpless to do anything but cling to him as he whispered filth and poetry into her ear, as he fucked her deep and hard and mercilessly until even the stars winked out and she was adrift in a sea of pure sensation.

When she came back to herself he was still inside her, panting unevenly against her neck as his fingers lightly caressed her hip.

“So,” she said, and he turned to look at her, his gorgeous eyes hazy but warm with the still-unspoken feelings between them. “What do you want for dinner?”

He laughed.

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” said Emma, hours later, as she sat down at the kitchen table and Killian placed a perfectly-seared steak in front of her.

“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, love,” said Killian, looking a bit worried. “I don’t want you to feel pressured…”

“I don’t, and I won’t,” Emma assured him. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

“It is a good steak. I got it from that butcher down the road, he said it was--”

“I wasn’t talking about the steak.” She shot him a saucy look across the table, delighted when he turned pink and scratched behind his ear. It amazed her how easily she could fluster him even after all the filthy things he did to her in bed every night and quite a few mornings as well.

“I’m just immensely glad to be with you and not Walsh,” she said, digging into the steak and moaning a little at the first mouthful. He was right, it was good, hot and savoury and cooked just the way she liked it. “I don’t know what I was thinking with that asshole. You know, it wouldn’t surprise me at all if he turned up here tonight, expecting a blow job. That man does not seem to understand the term ‘broken up.’”

“Hmmm.” Killian’s cheekbones flared even pinker, and he focused on his steak with oddly intense concentration.

“What?” she asked. “What is it?”

“What’s what, love?” He looked up with an innocent expression that she wasn’t buying for a minute.

“Something happened. What was it?”

“Aye, well, er-- Walsh may indeed have shown up here earlier. Before you got home.”

_“What?”_

“He was, as you predicted, seeking a blow job.” Killian’s eyes glinted with anger. “I— sort of punched him.”

“You _sort of_ punched him.”

“Well, no, I really very much punched him.” Killian held up his left hand so she could see its reddened knuckles. “I’ve got a fairly formidable left hook.” A flash of masculine satisfaction crossed his face, quickly replaced by repentance. “I’m sorry, Emma, I know you’re perfectly able to handle him yourself, I just couldn’t take the way the smug bastard talked about you, like you were a sure thing.”

“So you punched him.”

“I did. And, uh, I’m afraid I was a bit angry, love, and I told him… I told him that your mouth would be otherwise occupied this evening.”

Emma choked on her steak.

“Bad form, I know but--”

“I love you.”

“--he was just-- _what?!_ ”

Emma felt a flush rise on her cheeks that she was sure rivalled Killian’s own. “Oh, God, why did I say that? It’s way too soon to say that, isn’t it, it’s only been a freaking month, why--”

“Emma.”

“--do I always fuck everything up, fuck, just--”

“Emma.”

“--forget I said anything. This steak is amazing!” She shoved a huge piece into her mouth to stop any more words coming out of it.

“I love you too.”

Her eyes leapt to meet his. “You do?” she mumbled around her mouthful of meat.

Killian’s eyes twinkled as he watched her struggle to chew. “Darling, of course I do. Practically from the moment I met you. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a woman.”

Emma managed with no small effort to swallow her steak. “Really?”

“Really.” He reached across the table and took her hand, smiling his gorgeous smile that crinkled his eyes and dimpled his cheeks and suddenly she couldn’t wait any longer.

“To hell with the steak,” she said, pulling him to his feet and heading for her bedroom. “I’m ready for dessert.”

She marched them over to the bed and gave his chest a shove, sending him tumbling back onto it. Straddling his thighs she quickly undid his jeans, pulling them down to release his cock, already half hard and pulsing quickly to life under the touch of her fingers. She pumped it several times in her fist then slid down the bed until she was hovering just above it. Glancing up she found him watching her with hot, adoring eyes and she shot him a wicked grin, dropping a kiss lightly on the tip before licking up the underside and running her tongue along the throbbing vein, swirling it around the head then taking him fully into her mouth and sucking hard.

His groan was heartfelt, and almost pained. “Bloody hell, that feels amazing, love. There is nothing better than being inside you.”

Emma moaned a little at his words. He was a talker in bed, something she never used to enjoy, but his poetic turns of phrase and obvious sincerity had made a convert of her and now she craved it. “Tell me,” she commanded around the head of his cock. “Tell me how it feels.” Killian groaned again at her request and streams of words began to tumble from his lips, by turns sexy and filthy and loving, spurring her on as she licked and sucked him, driving him to a fever pitch before settling into a rhythm that soon had him coming into her mouth with a hoarse cry. She swallowed it down, licking away the last drops, then looked up to see him smiling at her again, looking blissed out and wrecked and just the sexiest thing she had ever laid eyes on.

“You are bloody brilliant,” he said. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

 

They ate the steak for breakfast the following morning.


End file.
